V stands for Vendetta and Vengance
by Dragonanzar
Summary: Sequel to 'The Folly of Umbridge'. Sore at being humiliated in front of students and disgusted at the revealed non-human nature of the Elven professor, Umbridge is out for blood, and she knows just how to get it. Alexandra had better watch out! One-shot.


A/N This takes place just after 'The Folly of Umbridge', it is the sequel. Basically, it's the revenge of Umbridge. Now, I wrote this on a train to Birmingham while I was suffering from a sugar high, so it may be a little weird. Please tell me what you think!

The next morning was marred for Alexandra by an official looking owl that dropped a letter, sealed with purple, beside her plate. She opened it and unfolded the parchment.

To Alexandra Dragonanzar,

It has recently come to our attention that you, although not human, have been using a wand. Under Article 174b (ii) (modified 1954) of the Ministry of Magic Constitution, no non-human may carry or use a wand. Therefore, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures summons you to a hearing tomorrow, Wednesday the 12th of November at 8am on level 4 of the main Ministry building.

Sincerely,

Doris Chalmers

Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and crunched up the letter. Holding it in her hand, she called up a quick burst of elemental fire; burning the parchment into a pile of ashes that she vanished. She carefully did not look at Umbridge directly, although she could see the wide smile on the woman's face out of the corner of her eye. She calmly continued with her breakfast and went to teach her first lesson.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Alexandra went to breakfast as per usual and then went to her first class at 8:30. she was halfway through the single period when a knock came at the door which opened immediately. The pink toad poked her head in.

"Miss Dragonanzar, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"No." Umbridge tittered girlishly.

"But I was under the impression that you had been summoned to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Alexandra was the picture of nonchalance.

"So?"

"So shouldn't you be there? After all, we should not keep dear Doris waiting, should we?"

"you seem well informed about the content of my personal mail. In _my_ country that is considered a crime without express permission of high authority."

"Cornelius, I mean, the _Minister_ and I are close friends. He would give me permission had I asked for it. Besides, in this school, _I_ count as high authority because of my post as High Inquisitor." Alexandra's eyes glinted a moment.

"Thank you _so_ much for your kind reminder. I will make sure _not_ to follow it. Now, you have used up enough of my class time once more. Please remove yourself before I do." Umbridge snarled at her sickly tone, but withdrew her head. Alexandra turned back to the class. She noticed that one of the fourth years had raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you have been summoned into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Yes." She sighed. "They seem to take offence at me using a wand to demonstrate certain things." At this, several students started to surreptitiously put their books back in their bags. Alexandra noticed the movement and her eyes narrowed.

"Mr Mascetti, Miss Peterson and Mr Hart, is there a problem?"

"No professor." They chorused.

"Have you another engagement?"

"No professor."

"Then I am sure that you would not object to putting the class materials back on your tables and continuing with the lesson." When they sheepishly did so, she returned back to her lesson.

Whispers followed Alexandra through the corridors of Hogwarts for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Wednesday breakfast, Alexandra's instincts were tingling. She knew something was up, and from the smug smile of Umbridge and the way certain students with Ministry parents regarded her, she guessed that it would come from the Ministry. Her guess was confirmed by the phalanx of red robed Aurors that entered the Great Hall.

"Alexandra Dragonanzar, you are under arrest for breaking the treaty for magical creatures and for assaulting a witch who is a high ranking ministry personnel." Alexandra stood up fluidly and approached the group, shaking her head.

"Dear me, what is the world coming to when a teacher is not allowed to teach her class or eject a troublemaker? Besides, I happen to be a high-elf, therefore you have no right to detain me as there is no treaty between your kind and mine; we would not lower ourselves so."

"Then there is no reason why we should not arrest you and drag you before the court." The leader of the Aurors ground out. Alexandra shrugged. At this point Dumbledore interjected; obviously worried for the safety of the students.

"Perhaps it would be best to evacuate the students first if there is to be any fight."

"No." Umbridge snapped. "Put up some protection charms if you wish, but certain students need to know the consequences of rule-breaking." Dumbledore wearily nodded and put up the appropriate charms, aided by McGonagall.

The Aurors raised their wands and with one voice, shouted '**Stupefy**'. Alexandra ducked to the side avoiding the beams of light and raised her hands. Cutlery and plates rose into the air and started attacking the Aurors. The witches and wizards started grimly smashing their flying assailants.

While they were busy defending themselves, Alexandra smirked and sent out tendrils of thought magic towards their minds. She closed her eyes to better her concentration and cast her spell. The Aurors started shrieking and shivering; each person seeing their worst fear and believing that they were surrounded. Many shot spells at their fears, sometimes hitting their team-mates. It was a tricky piece of mind magic, but was hard to fight.

Meanwhile, Umbridge sneaked up on Alexandra, able to pass undetected because Alexandra was concentrating and had made the arrogant mistake of believing that she couldn't be hurt. She was holding a plate and smashed it over her foe's head, knocking the elf off balance. With the slight stunning, Alexandra lost her hold on the magic and was knocked unconscious by the backlash. The spell was broken and the Aurors looked around, bewildered at the wakening. They quickly orientated themselves and approached Umbridge, grinning sheepishly. The leader withdrew a silver collar from his robes and clipped it around the elf's slender neck.

He jumped back, startled. Where once there had been an elf, there was now a big, black cat that looked like a tiger except for the strange colouring of its coat. It was black with dark grey stripes, black pads and pink inner ears. The cat stood up and shook its head, opening its eyes. The eyes were also strange; they were a flat silver with a slit black pupil. When the cat yawned the onlookers could see the red cavern filled with sharp, silver teeth. The tiger growled and crouched, ready to spring. Umbridge tutted.

"Really, that collar should have stopped _all_ magic." She raised her stubby wand and chanted the animagus revealing spell. For a moment, in the cat's place crouched Alexandra, but she soon turned back into the tiger. '**Revello Animagus**' this time it was shouted by all the Aurors. Alexandra stayed elfish for longer but still, after 20 seconds, she turned back into the tiger. While she was humanoid, she had sat down and smirked at them. This translated into her other form, giving the already fearsome predator a distinctly feral look. Umbridge shrilly growled and stomped towards Alexandra, halting abruptly when the large black cat raised a large black paw and shot out large, sharp, silver claws. Thwarted, Umbridge turned to Hagrid.

"Professor Hagrid, as you are our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, perhaps you could explain this phenomenon." She asked sweetly. Hagrid looked flustered.

"Well…um…"

"I think I might be able to help." A smooth voice broke in. everyone turned to see a tall, dark haired, brown eyed and tanned skin man leaning against the doorframe. Instantly the Aurors and most of the teaching staff had their wands up and pointing at the stranger.

A snarl brought their attention back to the tiger. She was crouched, her lips drawn back over her teeth and her claws out. Suddenly she was in motion, leaping down the length of the Great Hall. The stranger didn't look at all worried. When within a couple of metres, Alexandra sheathed her claws, skidded to a halt and then jumped on the man. She sat there on his chest, purring.

"Alex, get off me! You're too heavy." The man laughed. The tiger licked his cheek and smugly stood up.

"Who are you?" demanded Umbridge sharply.

"My name is Tom Hunter." Tom said absently, now standing and caressing the waist high feline.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd pop in and see how Alex is coping with all the humans."

"Well, as you seem to know that creature so well, perhaps you could explain to us about what's happening."

"Certainly. High elves don't just use magic; they are magic. Magic permeates every cell in their bodies and is what keeps them alive. Without magic, their bodies would just disintegrate. To stop this, they have a safety mechanism built in that forces them into their non-magical soul-animal form if their level of magic drops below a certain threshold." Umbridge snorted.

"Fairy tales."

"No, fact." Tom replied coolly.

"And how would you know, Mr Heineken?" Tom shrugged.

"I don't know, after all, I'm sure I haven't learnt anything in the fifty years I've been Alex's lover." He replied sarcastically.

"Well then, Mr Clever-Clogs, why does it flicker between normal and that…thing?"

"The magical energy of your spells is absorbed by her magic-starved body, temporarily giving her enough energy to return to Elven form." One of the Aurors paled.

"Y-you mean that none of our spells would have an effect?" Tom just grinned, showing too many teeth in reply. "Ah, how would we ameliorate the situation then?" Tom looked down at Alex and placed his hand on her shoulder. The two glowed very slightly and suddenly Alex was standing up, normal again.

"Change Oshvar, the source-blocking rune, to Ashvaz, the containing rune." With that, she flickered back to her tiger form. Tom, pale and shaking, reached into his belt pouch and withdrew a glowing white crystal. He closed his hand on it and regained his colour. When he opened his fingers again, onlookers could see that the glow had dimmed slightly; his energy had been replenished from the storage crystal.

The ministry Aurors checked with Vector; the Ancient Runes professor. Alexandra's reasoning was correct, although, Vector did wonder whether she should mention the dangers…nah. The ministry was interfering too much these days. They could deal with their own mess for once.

"well, I'll be off now. Incidentally, I would advise you to hide for the next few years."

"Why?"

"because when Alex gets out, she's going to be going for your blood." Umbridge haughtily poked her nose in the air.

"Well, that's not something that will happen soon. With the charges of being a dangerous unregistered magical creature, assaulting ministry personnel and using a wand,_ it_ will be put away for a long, long time." Tom just chuckled and opened a portal, his parting words being said just before passing through;

"It's nice to see that your sense of self preservation is equal to your dress sense."

Once the man had disappeared, Umbridge shouted shrilly that apparating was impossible in the Great Hall. Meanwhile, an Auror approached the big cat and corrected the rune. Immediately Alexandra stood up and brushed off her dress. She glanced over at her colleague and received a sly wink in reply. Seeing that Umbridge was still ranting, she walked over.

"For your information, Tom did not perform an apparition. He Zoned; a method of travel which involves creating a wormhole through space with magic. It requires high levels of concentration and magical power; Tom is one of the few humans I know able to perform the feat. As such, Hogwarts has no wards against it."

Umbridge just ignored her and signalled to a guard to take her away. Several Aurors did so, handling her rather more roughly than required because of the recent blow to their pride. When the doors closed behind the squadron, the Great Hall breathed a sigh of relief.

The squad laid their hands on a portkey. As Alexandra's hands had been shackled behind her back, an Auror held her arm. The world disappeared in a maelstrom of light and colour before reforming into a grey room.

As the squad exited, a grey-cloaked and masked figure came in. Alexandra also noted that the person had scent disguising charms activated; probably to stop any revenge-seeking magical creature from tracking their jailor at a later time. Typical wizards, they didn't bother to give any credit to non-human skills; they had disguised smell and appearance, but not magic. Magical creatures were named such for a reason; most could at least sense magic and many could also identify magical signatures too.

Through this medium she was able to tell that the person was female and had had one child three years ago. She was also able to place her at between 28 and 33. She hadn't had much experience at the job; there were few traces of alien magical signatures on her aura. Magical auras held the life history of a person if they were unguarded and the observer knew how to look.

The figure roughly checked her collar and relieved her of the two daggers she had up her sleeves and the ones on her leg and back. The wizard didn't look in her boots and so didn't spot the one on her ankle and hidden in her boot heel. She then led her to a small, stone cell and chained her wrists to the wall. Able only to stand or sit against the wall, Alexandra chose the latter.

Extending her mind, she touched the collar and laughed silently. The wizarding world really were useless. Their first collar had drained the magic from her reservoirs which meant all external magic, such as the spells, was absorbed into her core, thereby allowing her to replenish the magic she had used in the fight.

The second was hardly better. It prevented her magic from leaving her body, not just her core, but the rune Ashvaz wasn't supported by Carar, the dissipating rune. Ashvaz was unsteady without support and could overload and destroy the entire network. Only Vector had noticed the flaw; none of the Aurors, all of whom had had to take a short course of Ancient Runes during training, had noticed. It was one of the first things taught about warding and blocking for Xander's sake!

Alexandra withdrew into her core and with her soul fingers teased out a thread and fed her magic into Ashvaz. It responded eagerly and she had to hold it back so that the explosion didn't blow off half her neck. After a few minutes, the rune glowed red and then white hot before exploding and cracking the collar.

She turned the collar so that it was hidden by her hair and relaxed against the wall. The real reason Tom had come was to investigate why her mind had suddenly been cut off from his with the application of the collar; usually she only did that when in great pain to prevent him from also suffering. Now, with the breaking of the barrier, she spoke to him on the link they shared.

Hours later, keys rattled in the door, rousing her from her meditative state. A man dressed similarly to the first woman came in and unlocked her chains, frogmarching her to a round room with a pentagonal star carved on the ground, five people standing at the points. Alexandra was shoved into the centre and felt strong wards going up around her. She inwardly smiled; it extended three metres above her and had an open top.

"Elf, you are called before us on the charges of using a magical instrument and presuming to instruct human students with it. You are also charged with assaulting several ministry personal; one of whom is Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic. Normally such crimes are worthy of the death sentence, but as this is your first offence and no permanent damage was caused, we shall be lenient. Your punishment is a lifetime of servitude to a ministry approved person."

"You mean slavery to the highest bidder." Alexandra stated bluntly. The speaker frowned.

"Do not presume to confuse our justice with the customs of your barbarous culture. Do you have anything worthwhile to add before your sentence is carried out?" Alexandra winked and jumped straight up, magic aiding her so she cleared the barrier edge.

"Actions speak louder than words." She quoted. In a few moments the five judges were unconscious, wandless and tied up under a silencing barrier.

With a quick flash of magic, she was invisible and out of the door, the collar left behind with the prisoners. She slipped down the corridor and into the elevator. Next, she travelled to the top floor and stepped past the double doors, stunning the guards as she went. Next, she opened the ornate door opposite the lift and dropped her invisibility. The portly man at the desk looked up.

"What is it Weatherby? Wait, Who are you?" She smirked and sashayed in to sit in the spare chair.

"My name is Alexandra Dragonanzar." The man's eyes lit up. In recognition.

"Oh, so you're that elf Dolores has been complaining about." He frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be getting sentenced?" Alexandra smiled while subtly calling up magic.

"You could say that, but Minister Fudge, we are long overdue for a little chat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dolores Umbridge was enjoying a nice cup of tea when the Great Hall doors swung open in an eerily similar fashion to the day before. In walked someone she had hoped to never see again except in chains; Dragonanzar, that filthy elf. Slowly the whispering that had broken out at Alexandra's appearance died down as the students waited to see the ministry stooges' reaction.

Umbridge put her cup of tea down carefully and pulled out her wand to point at her enemy.

"Elf, why are you back here?"

"I have come to arrest you Dolores." Umbridge let out a giggle filled with contempt.

"Why on earth would you think you have that right?"

"Because when I had a chat with the Minister, I found out an interesting piece of information." She paused to let the tension grow. "Dolores Umbridge, you are a were-toad." There was a gasp from the onlookers, although some students looked sceptical. Umbridge just tittered scornfully.

"There are no such creatures." Alex ignored her.

"Albus, what is the definition of a were-creature?" Dumbledore replied promptly, his eyes twinkling.

"A were-creature is someone who changes from one form to a single other depending on the conditions of his or her environment, for example a were-wolf changing from human to wolf because of the full moon. In their secondary form, were-creatures retain characteristics of their primary form, for example the shortened snout of a werewolf. Certain characteristics from their secondary form also often pass into their primary, for example the golden eyes of a werewolf when they are enraged." Alexandra turned away and smirked at the DADA professor in satisfaction.

"There, you see. You have the build of a were-toad; dumpy and squat. You have the look of a toad; something many students have noted. You even have the smug smile of a toad. Now, the catalyst for were-toad transformation is being in a large body of water, so…" With that she levitated Umbridge and walked out to the lake, the students and other teachers following. There, she released the spell and dumped Umbridge, fully clothed in the water. The woman flailed about for a few moments and then turned green and warty and shrank. A toad hopped out on the bank and croaked dolefully.

It had a slightly more rounded head than usual and a funny pink pattern on its back that looked like woollen stitching. With a drying charm it popped back into the shape of a humiliated and confused Dolores Umbridge, unfortunately unclothed. To prevent the psychological disturbance of innocent youth, Alexandra conjured a blanket. Sternly, she pronounced the were-toad's doom.

"Dolores Umbridge, I hereby arrest you on the charges of being a dangerous, unregistered magical creature. In addition you are charged with possession of a wand and having the audacity to attempt to teach superior human students with it." In a moment, Umbridge was shackled and Alexandra placed a portkey in her hands. Quietly, so only Umbridge could hear, she whispered.

"The spell is permanent. Never mess with an elf." She stepped back and smirked as her enemy was whirled away by magic.

A/N Please review! I would love to hear what you think about my ending. As I said earlier, I was on a sugar high when I wrote it, but I quite liked the ideas later and decided not to change them. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
